


angel.

by apolloeatsrocks



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloeatsrocks/pseuds/apolloeatsrocks
Summary: George runs a private Twitter account dedicated to posting piano covers and samples of his own music that's usually carefully written down on a crumpled piece of notebook paper. He's only exposed this account to Sapnap, one of his dear friends from America. George goes under the alias, "azur1te," a reference to the gemstone his mother bought from her trip to France when he was younger.George releases this account to Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 30





	angel.

A soft British sky veiled by gentle raindrops hushed by the light that struck from the thick, gray clouds had alarmed George, who was sitting on his linen couch enclosed with soft blankets. A quick exhale escaped his chest and out from his lips, causing him to shift his attention from the gloomy day surrounding his house and to the luminous glow of his phone screen displaying a Discord groupchat between him, Dream, and Sapnap.  
He watched the two boys discourse about a multitude of topics that George didn't really understand completely. To be honest, he wasn't even paying them his full attention from the outside until he saw his name in the midst of the conversation.

Sapnap: George u should get on and help us  
GeorgeNotFound: with what  
Dream: were you not just reading the convo we just had  
GeorgeNotFound: no lmao  
GeorgeNotFound: I'm busy watching my neighbors get flooded away  
Sapnap: oh shit  
Dream: are you okay?  
GeorgeNotFound: yeah I'm good  
GeorgeNotFound: kitty likes the rain i think

George watched as her gray fur rose up and down with her breath. She turned to look back at him- her large, black eyes slowly closing themselves. George could definitely see himself in his furry companion. Laying around, always seeming to be asleep, or at least damn near close.

Dream: aw  
Sapnap: can you get on tho  
George sent a picture of his cat on the wool blanket, staring off into the rain.  
Dream: Patches loses her shit when it storms  
Dream: shes usually curled up in my room when it does  
Sapnap starts a voice call.  
GeorgeNotFound: I can't get on rn I gotta do something  
GeorgeNotFound: gotta record something  
Sapnap: kk  
Dream: what are you recording?  
Dream: didnt you upload like a week ago?

George doesn't respond. Instead, he got up from his couch, receiving an evil glare from his cat for disturbing her slumber. George went to his bedroom, going to his upright Yamaha piano that he bought a few years ago- a couple of months after he moved out of his parent's house.  
He unveiled the sleek, black cover and gently rested it on the back of the piano. The keys were clean- the pattern of black and white who made music that resonated with the soul. He sat down on the stool, fixing his posture.  
He gently pressed a key. The rain became insignificant to him, all he wanted to do right now was play.  
There’d seemed to be a schedule with George every day. He’d wake up mid-day, scroll through his socials, play a bit of piano, then go back to sleep. It seemed boring, but for George, it was comfortable. Comfortable enough for him to repeat daily.  
He rested his hands back onto his lap before bringing them back up to adjust the small tripod that sat upon the top of the piano, towering just under his head to catch his pale hands dancing all over each key. He grabbed his phone, opening the camera, and latching it onto the tripod.  
George braced himself, making sure nothing recognizable was on screen. He didn’t know why he worried about it so much- Sapnap was the only person that could even see what he posted. He figured he should send the account to Dream, considering he trusted him just as much as he trusted Sapnap. But he was so.. nervous.  
He didn’t understand why, but something about letting Dream hear his music just didn’t sit right with him. He knew Dream. He didn’t know why he was so scared of sharing it.  
He took a few breaths before tapping on the keys once more, hesitantly pressing the red record button on his phone- which he had to duck a little to even see.  
George began to play. He didn’t know where he was going with the notes at first; he was playing to his heart’s desire. Each finger hitting the acrylic-coated keys felt like he was dancing on in the midst of shallow water. He let each note carry him, and each little chord like a gentle brush on the cheek. The authenticity of his improvisation had shown through the imperfections and brief pauses in the music.  
When he’d eventually finished with his little concert, he hit the record button once again. George huffed, rubbing his fingers against each other. He disconnected his phone from the tripod, his cold, pale hands lightly shaking. He clicked on the video, sliding through the 8-minute video just to make sure nothing was out of place. As he went to publish a small portion of it, he took a short glance at the left-opened Discord app where the groupchat was displayed. He paused for a minute, his eyes focused on Dream’s name.

-

UNFINISHED.


End file.
